Quiero
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Es el primer año de Johanna como mentora, ella tiene la mirada perdida, ausente. No habla con nadie. Con una pocas golosinas Finnick conseguirá acercarse a ella de una manera que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor:** Este fic viene de una conversación con Rebeca, posiblemente a altas horas de la madrugada, donde coincidimos en que queríamos algo bonito sobre Finnick y Johanna juntos. Ella pidió que fuera en primera persona de Finnick, siendo ambos mentores, sin la existencia de Annie y que Johanna no quisiera ayudar a sus tributos a sobrevivir porque "no vale la pena. El precio a pagar por conservar la vida resulta excesivo después" Ademas me dio la frase por la cual tenia que empezar el fic. "La primera vez que la vi en persona, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Cómo pide esta chica ¿eh? En fin, encanto, esto es tanto tuyo como mío, espero que te guste.

Y espero que guste al resto de lectores

* * *

La primera vez que la vi en persona, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No miraba los carros tirados por caballos ni a los niños que en ellos iban. Ni siquiera miraba el carruaje tirado por los caballos de color canela que llevaba a sus niños. El pobre chico era demasiado pequeño y estaba asustado escondido bajo su disfraz de árbol. Los rasgos de la chica decían de ella que era unos años mayor que el niño, cuatro o cinco, aunque ambos medían prácticamente igual.

Solo estaba sentada tres sillas más allá de la mía e intenté adivinar que la tenía tan absorta. Pero delante de nosotros solo se encontraba los colores brillantes del público que gritaba y vitoreaba los carruajes y luego la nada, el cielo negro, teñido de la luz anaranjada de la ciudad. Y sus ojos estaban ahí, en ese artificial cielo.

Creo que por eso me llamó tanto la atención.

De ella solo sabía que había ganado los juegos el anterior año. La verdad es que por aquel entonces ni me fijé en ella, era una muchacha enclenque y frágil, con pinta de asustadiza. No seria ningún problema para mis tributos, profesionales que habían entrenado toda la vida.

Pero me equivoqué.

Se escondió en las sombras de esa Arena fría, con vientos gélidos y nieve continuamente cayendo. Sobrevivió medio lloriqueando dentro de la cueva de la cual nacía el único rio de ese sitio. Mis tributos no estaban acostumbrados al frío. En la vida habían visto la nieve. Aun así eran fuertes y cazaron a más de uno. Pero ella escondía un as bajo la manga. Cuando las alianzas entre profesionales se rompieron, ella salió de caza. Con una simple hacha rebanó varios cuellos. Y se coronó vencedora cuando la sangre del tributo masculino del uno le mancho la cara.

La chica no tenía nada de frágil. Era inteligente y más fuerte de lo que sus delgados brazos podían darte a entender. Y todo lo que tenía de fuerte lo tenía de hermosa, me constaba que era deseada por muchos en el Capitolio. No sé cómo se libró de ello. No me la había encontrado en ninguna de las populares "fiestas".

En cuanto el último carro, tirado por caballos negros, entró por los enormes portones de Centro de entrenamiento ella se levantó. Pasó por delante de mí a paso rápido dejando su aroma a pino impregnando mi nariz.

No esperó a Blight, el mentor masculino del distrito siete ese año.

No abrió la boca.

No se despidió de nadie.

Todos los mentores nos levantamos cuando acabó el himno, y en riguroso orden entramos en el ascensor que nos llevó con nuestros asustados tributos. En el ascensor quedaba un ligero olor a pino, al menos parecía que había cogido el ascensor.

El ascensor solo tardó unos segundos en descender hacia las caballerizas, o como quieran llamar a ese lugar. Ella estaba allí, su cara colorada y los dientes apretados me indicaban que estaba enfadada, enfadada con la pequeña chica de su distrito, que apenas podía mirarla detrás del disfraz y el absurdo maquillaje. Pude oír detrás de mí a Blight maldecir y se adelanto acercándose a ella. Minutos después la discusión era con su compañero mentor, y aunque él le sacaba una cabeza parecía no importarle, no se amedrentaba.

Eso me hizo sonreír por primera vez por su culpa.

Pero tuve que dejar de seguir observándola cuando Mags, tiró de mí hacia nuestros tributos. ¿Nunca iban a dejar de vestirles con redes doradas y peces colgando?

Ese año estaba seguro de que nosotros ganaríamos, teníamos dos enormes tributos, tanto el chico como la chica eran más altos que la mayoría y más mayores, ambos con dieciocho años, eran incluso mayores que la joven mentora del siete.

Acompañamos a nuestros tributos a la planta número cuatro del Centro de entrenamiento. Nuestra acompañante, Mavie, esa mujer rechoncha y bajita les enseñó a los chicos la estancia, por lo que Mags y yo pudimos relajarnos un poco en el sofá, aunque mi acompañante empezó a roncar literalmente al cabo de unos minutos. La pobre mujer ya era muy mayor para un viaje tan largo y las emociones que producen unos Juegos.

Como ver dormir a Mags no es lo más divertido de mundo, decidí que mejor era bajar a la sala que tenemos todos los mentores para seguir los Juegos en grupo, hablar con patrocinadores y todo ese rollo aburrido y ver un poco la televisión capitolina, que siempre suele ser más entretenida que en el distrito cuatro.

Unos sollozos me detuvieron en la puerta. ¿Sería el borracho mentor del doce que había bajado aquí a beber? No, definitivamente ese llanto era de mujer. Me asomé lentamente por la puerta, no pude evitar cotillear un poco. Y la vi a ella, a esa chica con olor a pino, cara de ángel y la fuerza de un titán.

Estaba llorando, y creí que era un buen momento para acercarme a esa chica que tanto me había llamado la atención.

—Hola…— Carraspeé antes de sentarme en el mismo enorme sofá que ella estaba sentada. Rápidamente la chica se limpió las lágrimas y me miró.

—¿Qué quieres Odair?— Espetó ella duramente, yo no entendía que había pasado con la chica frágil que acababa de ver, como la que dio la impresión de ser hace exactamente un año.

—Ver la televisión un rato, es bastante divertida…

— Pues toda tuya…— Se levantó dignamente para irse, pero cuando pasó a mi lado la agarré de la muñeca, haciendo que ella se quedara completamente quieta.

— ¡No me toques!— Me gritó con toda la fuerza de sus plumones, dando un fuerte tirón para soltarse.

— Vale…—Susurré para que ella bajara la voz y no intenté volver a tocarla—Quédate a verla conmigo…

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede? No soy ninguna capitolina a la que tienes que conquistar.

—No pretendo conquistarte Mason…

— Tampoco quiero que seamos amigos. Así que no lo intentes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estamos aquí para acompañar a dos críos a la muerte.—Murmuró clavando sus ojos chocolate en los míos— Bueno, tú quizás saques a alguno de tus monstruitos de ahí, yo sé que no, es más, cuanto antes mueran será mejor, menos sufrimiento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas decirles que luchen?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para esto?—Dio un rodeo con su mano señalando la habitación— Bueno, quizás puedan vivir como tú. Parece que te va bien, ¿no, Odair?

— No tienes ni idea de cómo me va.

— Venga ya…todo el mundo sabe cómo te va…

— ¿Y cómo me va, Mason?

— Yo creo que te va genial, tienes todo lo que quieres…

— No tienes ni idea— Volví a repetir, ella no sabía cómo lo estaba pasando, como me sentía por hacer lo que hacía, lo mal que lo pasaba regalándome, al menos con los años estaba sacándole algo de provecho, pero no como ella pensaba. Y aunque fuera duro debía hacerlo, por aquellos a los que quería.

— Ahórrate las excusas, Odair. No quiero saber nada.—Apartó la vista de mí—Y ahora disfruta de la televisión.— Y sin más salió de la estancia sin decirme nada más.

Me quedé allí pensando en la conversación con la joven Johanna. Parecía más madura de lo que correspondía a su edad. Supongo que los Juegos te hacen madurar. Y la madurez de esa cría de diecisiete años me había hecho pensar. ¿Así me veían el resto de vencedores? ¿Y el resto de Panem? No, eso no debía importarme, la gente a la que quería estaba a salvo. Eso era lo importante, la imagen que tenía el resto de mí, no debía importarme, y menos lo que pensara una cría en su primer año como mentora. Ella no tenía ni idea.

Me quedé dormido allí porque a la mañana siguiente Mavie me despierta zarandeándome. Los músculos del cuello me dolían horrores, y no entendía como había conseguido una manta para taparme. Pero como Mavie me apremiaba para subir a desayunar con mis tributos no le di muchas vueltas.

Los tributos se pasarían todo el día en las salas de entrenamiento y nosotros los mentores podríamos deambular por las salas de nuestro piso o por las salas comunes. Me pasé el día en las salas comunes, buscando absurdamente a la mentora del siete sin éxito.

Cuando oscureció, ni siquiera fui a cenar con mis chicos. Apreté un par de botones en la sala de la televisión (o televisiones, más bien, porque había una decena) y literalmente de la pared salió un plato con unas rodajas de salmón asado a las finas hierbas. Me lo comí casi sin saborearlo, y cuando acabé un chico alto y muy delgado, supongo que un avox, vino a recoger mi plato. Me quedé allí tumbado esperando a que apareciera Johanna y como era de esperar, una hora después la joven apareció.

Cuando me vio allí su mirada fue fría, y movió los labios, supongo que maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Vas a poner la televisión de nuevo?—me encogí de hombros.

—Es posible, ¿venias aquí para estar sola?

— Vaya, parece que lo has captado, descerebrado.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en tu planta?— Ella resopló.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Odair.— habló entre dientes con los puños apretados.

— Tranquila fiera, solo era una sugerencia.—Murmuré apartando la mirada de ella y encendiendo la televisión.—Como esperaba un par de minutos después de pronunciar esas palabras la solitaria y borde Johanna Mason se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, en el que yo me encontraba. De nuevo con la mirada perdida, atravesando la televisión, fija en algún punto de la pared.— ¿En qué piensas Mason?— Susurré al poco.

—¿Por qué ganaste los juegos Odair?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Esa pregunta es absurda, para vivir.— Aún así me sorprende tanto que apago la televisión.

—Vivir…— Sonrió tristemente, seguía con la mirada perdida en la pared.— ¿Te gusta como vives? ¿Te gusta lo que haces? ¿Lo qué te hacen?¿Ser mentor?—En ese momento me miró mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, y yo apenas pude contenerme para acercarme y soltar ese labio.

—Al menos estoy vivo…

—Yo preferiría estar muerta…— susurró y eso me alarmó de tal manera que me acerqué e intente cogerle una mano, pero ella la apartó rápidamente.

—No me toques, Odair.

— Está bien… No voy a tocarte…—susurré.—¿Por qué dices eso?— se encogió de hombros y estuvo callada durante al menos diez minutos. Su cara seria, fue transformándose poco a poco a una más triste, noté como sus ojos se enrojecían y empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.—Johanna…— Intenté volver a tocarla pero se apartó como si mi mano fuera un hierro ardiendo.

— Te tengo un poco de envidia…

—¿Envidia?— me sorprendió esa palabra, tanto que tuve que reprimir un jadeo. Vi como tragaba saliva y se secaba las lágrimas que aún no habían salido de sus ojos.— No entiendo por qué…Sabes que…—Me miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

— Lo sé, pero mantienes a tu familia…—Susurró apartando la mirada de nuevo.—Tenía que haber aceptado…

—¿Aceptar?

—Da igual…— Se levantó—No me hagas caso, Odair. Disfruta de los divertidos programas de la televisión capitolina…— Antes de que saliera de la sala conseguí frenarla agarrándola del brazo. Por suerte para mí, no se soltó bruscamente.

—Espera preciosa…

—No me llamo "Preciosa"— Espetó girándose hacia mí.

— Espera Johanna…

—Eso está mejor…— dejé caer mi mano acariciando suavemente el resto de su brazo, hasta el dorso de la mano, notando como su piel se erizaba en el proceso.

—¿Te propusieron ser…acompañante?

— Bonita forma de decir que el Presi quería que fuera una puta más del Capitolio.—Suspiré sin saber muy bien que decir, al fin y al cabo era lo que yo era.

—No aceptaste…— Negó con la cabeza antes de regresar al sofá y tirarse en él tumbándose todo lo larga que era.— ¿Qué te hicieron?

— ¿A mí? Nada…

—A tu familia…—me puse frente a ella de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su cara, ella apartó la cara de mí y se colocó de tal forma que su cara quedó mirando hacia el respaldo del sofá. No hacía ningún ruido, pero por los espasmos de su cuerpo supe que estaba llorando.

— Me lo dijeron cuando salí de la Arena, el mismísimo Snow en persona apareció mientras que me recuperaba de las heridas y el frio en el hospital. Y me alabó, me llenó de halagos— Susurró entre sollozos— Dijo que era una gran actriz y muy guapa…que tenía a mucha gente enamorada de mí.—No sabía muy bien qué hacer, era igual a lo que yo había vivido y las situaciones con mujeres llorando no era lo mío, pero alargué la mano y acaricie su pelo lentamente. Era suave y sedoso, y me hacía cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. Ella al principio se tensó pero enseguida siguió hablándome— No entendía a que se refería, hasta que me dijo que ganaría mucho más dinero que como una simple vencedora. Mi distrito no es muy rico, así que hay algunas chicas que además de trabajar en la madera, se tiran a unos pocos por unas cuantas monedas, sé lo que es la prostitución. Y me negué, me dijo que me arrepentiría, los siguientes días siguieron intentando comprarme. —Giró la cara para mirarme— Cuando volví a casa creía que se habían olvidado. Seguí con mi vida, en la Aldea de los vencedores, con mis padres y mis hermanos pequeños…— le aparté un par de mechones que le caían sobre la cara, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente— Con la Gira de la victoria me despedí de ellos, creyendo que les vería en un par de semanas…

—No tienes que seguir hablando Johanna…— Sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas se clavaron en los míos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— En el siete todas las casas son de madera…incluso en la Aldea…cuando regresé, mi casa se había quemado, con ellos dentro…Aún salía humo de ella, aunque ya hacía días que había pasado, en la puerta encontré una rosa blanca…Ojalá pudiera mat…—le puse los dedos en los labios

—¿ Nunca os oído eso de que las paredes oyen…?— Negó con la cabeza.— Pues lo hacen, preciosa…

— Johanna—me corrigió.

—Johanna—Repetí.

— Buen chico, Finnick…— Se secó las lágrimas— Más te vale que esto no salga de aquí, y mucho menos digas que me has visto llorar, o te cortaré las joyas de la corona y las clavaré en un bonito tridente.— Sonreí y ella me imitó, aunque tristemente.

—No diré nada…— Susurré volviendo a acariciar su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, al menos ya no lloraba.

— Tampoco le digas a nadie que me gustan tus caricias…—Murmuró, y creo que mi ego subió en ese momento doce puntos, sonreí más— No te lo tengas tan creído Odair, creo que hasta le permitirá que los borrachos de Haymitch o Chaff me tocaran así en este momento.

— Ugh…No me pongas a la altura de esos dos por favor…— Johanna se rió, supuse que por mi cara de asco. La chica tenía una risa bonita, jovial, me gustaba.

— Sigues siendo un creído Finnick…

— ¿Te cuento un secreto?— Susurré cerca de su cara, pero ella se tensó, por lo que me separé y permití que se incorporara mientras que asentía.

—Ni yo soy tan creído ni tú eres tan dura…— Me hizo sonreír cuando puso los ojos en blanco.

— Creo que podría estar de acuerdo contigo en eso…será nuestro secreto.

— ¿Vas a compartir algo conmigo, Mason?

— Creo que podré soportarlo…— Murmuró antes de intentar reprimir un bostezo.

—Deberías subir a tu piso y dormir.

— No quiero estar cerca de ellos.— Se mordió el labio inferior y tuve ganas de volver a soltárselo, por segunda vez en esa noche.

— Entonces podemos dormir aquí.

—¿Cómo que podemos? No voy a dormir contigo Finnick, esta conversación no nos ha hecho amigos.

—eso ya lo sé, pero aquí se está mejor…además en mi habitación no hay caramelos.—apreté unos botones en el brazo del sofá y de la pared apareció un cuenco con todo tipo de golosinas y caramelos.— ¿Una gominola?— le ofrecí una acercándosela a la boca.

—No tienes remedio…— aun así aceptó el dulce de mis dedos.—Anoche también dormiste aquí…

—Así que fuiste tú quien me tapó…— Asintió y creo que pude ver como se ruborizaba—¿Por qué?

— No quería que el gran Finnick Odair saliera por la televisión resfriado…

—Claro…— Susurré cogiendo otra gominola y comiéndomela, luego le acerqué otra a ella que también aceptó cogiéndola con sus dientes.

—Creo que el sofá es bastante grande para los dos…Pero no te pienses cosas raras ¿eh?— Asentí rápidamente, "cosas raras" bonita forma de llamar a lo que quería hacer con esa chica.

— ¿Qué voy a pensar, Johanna?— No me di cuenta de que me había salido la voz seductora que solía usar con las mujeres y hombres del Capitolio.

— Nada…— Se recostó en el sofá dejándome sitio— Si aprietas en el teclado 0084 te dará una manta…— Hice lo que ella me dijo y con la manta me recosté tapándonos a ambos.

Johanna me dio la espalda en cuanto me tumbé, el sofá era ancho, aunque para dos cuerpos no tanto, por lo que notaba su espalda contra la mía, y mis dedos hormigueaban por darse la vuelta y acariciarla. Pero fui un buen chico y no lo hice. Creo que el llanto la dejó agotada, porque a los pocos minutos noté como su respiración se ralentizaba, signo de que estaba dormida ya, el murmullo de su respiración era como una canción de cuna y consiguió que me adentrara en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté notando a Johanna más pegada a mí que cuando me quedé dormido. Gracias a la luz artificial que entraba en la enorme sala desde el pasillo pude ver que me estaba usando de almohada, su cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho, y uno de sus finos brazos me rodeaba apretándome contra su cuerpo. Yo tenía colocado mi brazo a su alrededor. Así estábamos más pegados, su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío de manera maravillosa.

Por mí podíamos quedarnos así todo el día.

Pero muy a mi pesar Johanna empezó a despertarse enseguida. Primero abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, como ubicándose, luego levantó la mirada hacia mí. Nuestras narices quedaron a escasos tres centímetros la una de la otra. La sonreí acariciando con suavidad el lugar al cual llegaba con el brazo que la rodeaba, es decir, su cintura desnuda porque su camiseta se había remangado levemente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, en el cual disfruté de sus dulces ojos y del tacto de su piel. Pero solo duro eso, un segundo ya que ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se apartó de mí como si fuera un muto, incorporándose.

—Odair…— Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se repeinó un poco reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Buenos días, al menos ¿No, Mason?.

—Serán buenos para ti, Odair…—Suspiré.

—Hemos dormido juntos, creo que podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, como anoche.

—Anoche…—Susurró y miró hacia abajo, como comprobando algo.

—Sigues vestida, no te he hecho nada.—Noté como se ruborizaba levemente pero apartó la mirada, volviendo a hacerse la dura.

—Ya lo sé, descerebrado.—Murmuró tomando aire y volvió a mirarme, como con energías renovadas.— ¿Qué hora es?

—Según ese reloj—Señalé un reloj que había en la pared, y que supuse que ella no había visto— son las nueve y cuarto pasadas.

—¡¿Qué?!—Miró el reloj para asegurarse y cuando lo vio intentó saltar por encima de mí pero con las prisas y la manta acabo cayéndose sobre mi cuerpo.

—¡Auch!—Dije teatralmente— Si querías tenerme debajo solo tenias que habérmelo dicho...—Bromeé acariciando su espalda lentamente algo que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos solo un instante. Solo por eso supe que ese contacto le gustó.

—No digas tonterías, cretino.—me dio un leve puñetazo (y digo leve porque dolió, pero no tanto como si me hubiera dado con todas sus fuerzas) en el pecho.

—Claro— Sonreí intentando ser seductor con ella, lo que hizo que negara con la cabeza, aunque seguía a horcajadas sobre mí y aquello empezaba a ser una situación incómoda para cierta parte de mi anatomía.

—A las nueve tenía que estar desayunando con mis tributos…llego tarde—Intentó desenredarse de la manta pero no consiguió, lo único que hizo fue frotar su entrepierna con la mía, yo conseguí reprimir el gemido en mi garganta, pero ella no pudo y la oí gemir claramente, entornando los ojos. Maldita sea, ¿había algo más adorable? sonreí ampliamente— No me mires así, idiota y muévete, quiero salir de aquí.

— Qué me mueva…¿Así?— Eleve las caderas para volver a hacer chocar nuestras entrepiernas, ella entorno de nuevo los ojos pero aguanto el gemido como yo.

— ¡Odair! No estoy para bromas, déjame.

— Está bien, Está bien…—Sonreí, la mentora cada vez me gustaba más— espera…—Desenredé su pierna de entre la manta y consiguió apartarse de encima de mí.

—Por fin…— Resopló, estaba tan colorada que no parecía ella misma. Volvió a repeinarse su castaño cabello y me miró.—Adiós Odair…

—Adiós Mason…—Me incorporé mientras que ella se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, Finnick…—Murmuró sin mirarme desde la puerta—Gracias por dormir conmigo…— Y sin más salió de allí junto con su olor a pino y dejándome boquiabierto.

Solo tuve un par de minutos para recuperarme de su agradecimiento ya que de nuevo Mavie vino a buscarme para que desayunara también con mis chicos. Cuando llegué al piso número cuatro los dos tributos y Mags desayunaban copiosamente, los dos primeros devorando todo lo rápido que podían lo que había sobre las bandejas. Ambos estaban ansiosos por volver a probar todas las armas que había en la sala de entrenamiento, aunque yo les aconsejé que no solo se mantuvieran en el rincón de las armas, que cada parte de la sala era importante, incluso la de camuflaje, o la de plantas comestibles.

Cuando se fueron a entrenar tenía intención de relajarme sobre la cama de mi habitación unos minutos y pensar en el tacto cálido con olor a pino de cierta chica, pero el teléfono de la planta sonó, enseguida supe lo que significaba. Accedí a reunirme con ellos en su casa en solo una hora. Únicamente me dio tiempo a darme una rápida ducha, antes que dos Agentes de la paz vinieran a por mí. Cuando el ascensor llegó a nuestra planta fruncí el ceño al ver quien estaba en él. ¿El mundo entero conspiraba contra mí? ¿Johanna no podía haber esperado un solo minuto para ir a las salas comunes? Nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando entré pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los dos escoltas entraron quedándose un paso por detrás, y al darnos la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta del ascensor ellos quedaron por delante, pero no me atreví a mirar a la mentora del siete, después de su confesión de anoche, ¿Cómo podría?

Por eso me sorprendió tanto lo que pasó a continuación, justo cuando el marcador del piso dentro del ascensor marcó que nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso, noté como una pequeña mano apretaba la mía que colgaba casi inerte. Me sorprendió la calidez de su mano y la fuerza reconfortante que sentí. No era un roce fortuito. Apreté su mano también y acaricié el dorso con el pulgar.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso cero, el enlace se rompió tan rápido como se había formado.

Los agentes de la paz, o escoltas, o como quiera que los llamaran allí me llevaron hasta un coche que me condujo a una de las mansiones que solía frecuentar. Una pareja entrada en años que querían carne fresca en su cama. Ciertamente era repulsivo como me usaban pero después de la historia de Johanna, estaba más convencido que debía hacer esto. Mantener a mi familia con vida merecía la pena, por muchas vejaciones que sufriera. Además, sabía que tarde o temprano todo lo que les sonsacaba a esas personas, me serviría.

Los secretos eran más importantes que el dinero que me daban.

Cuando regresé al centro de entrenamiento, escoltado de nuevo, casi estaba oscureciendo y estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente a lo que tenía que sumar algunas señales de la "pasión" de la pareja. Los escoltas me dejaron en mi piso, y lo único que hice ahí fue ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, y sin tan siquiera saludar a Mags, volví al ascensor y apreté rápidamente el botón que me llevaba al piso común. Cuando entré en la sala de las televisiones allí estaba ella. Sonreí al ver su melena castaña. Aunque mi sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando vi que sobre su regazo había un bol lleno de golosinas. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y luego carraspeé haciendo que se sobresaltara, luego me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Te van a salir arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño, preciosa…

—Johanna— Volvió a corregirme mientras que se llevaba una golosina a la boca. Me senté a su lado mirándola. Ella me miró durante unos segundos mordiéndose el labio y luego cogió una golosina y me la acerco a la boca, como ayer hice yo con ella.

—Gracias…—La cogí con los dientes, y rozar sus dedos con mis labios hizo que estos hormiguearan de una forma como nunca antes había sentido.

— Es solo una gominola— Se encogió de hombros.

—No es por la gominola— Susurré apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá cerrando los ojos.

—No sé a qué te refieres…— Susurró, a la vez noté como otra golosina rozaba mis labios y la acepté con mucho gusto. Abrí un ojo y la miré, ella me sonreía inocentemente, por lo que volví a cerrarlo.

—Ajam…Pues…gracias por las golosinas.—Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos comimos las frutitas de azúcar de sus dedos, una se comía ella y otra me la daba a mí. De vez en cuando abría los ojos para solo mirar su cara de concentración.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado…— Dijo de repente y sin venir a cuento.

—Acabo de ducharme.— era una respuesta absurda para una absurda afirmación a mi parecer.

— No deberías salir de tu habitación con el pelo tan mojado, podrías resfriarte.

—Nena, estoy acostumbradísimo al agua, no me voy a resfriar por el pelo…

—Oh, claro, el gran Finnick Odair nunca se resfría…— El gesto que hizo en ese momento me sorprendió mucho, pasó su mano por mi pelo, peinando los mechones rebeldes.

—Por el pelo mojado no…

—Te has pasado todo el día fuera…— Susurró acercándome de nuevo otra golosina a la boca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—La miré y me pareció que ella contenía un suspiro.

— ¿Qué más da el cómo? Lo sé.— Espetó aunque luego dulcificó su mirada.

—Tenía trabajo…—Resopló frunciendo el ceño—las arrugas…–Susurré acariciando su entrecejo, me sorprendió que no se apartara aunque no desfrunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo llamas "trabajo"?

—Me pagan por ello—Vi como apretaba los dientes, ¿sería posible que esa chica, mentora de otro distrito, se estuviera preocupando por mí? ¿No me había preocupado yo por ella las noches anteriores? Era extraño.

—¡Pero te obligan, joder!— Gritó poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá, y sé que estuvo a punto de lanzarme el bol a la cabeza.

—Sssshhhh…No tienes de que preocuparte, te acostumbras—le mentí levemente.

—No…no…no…—tartamudeó— No te confundas—Murmuró—No me preocupo.

—No sé cómo el año pasado pudiste engañarnos a todos tan bien, con lo mal que mientes Johanna…

—No estoy mintiendo…—Se comió otra golosina rápidamente y me acercó una nueva a mi boca supongo que para callarme. Luego carraspeó.

—Suéltalo ya, Johanna, pregunta…—empezaba a conocerla, y ese carraspeo venía antes de una pregunta.

—¿Has estado todo el día con mujeres?—Negué con la cabeza.

—Con un matrimonio…

—¿Un matrimonio?–Parecía escandalizada.—¿Hombre y mujer juntos?—Asentí.

—No te puedes imaginar todas las rarezas en cuanto a sexo hay…—esa vez fui yo el que cogió una golosina y se la acerqué a la boca, ella la cogió mirándome a los ojos.

—Tienes…moratones en el cuello…

—Lo sé, a los estilistas de mi distrito no les va a gustar eso— ella alargó su mano tentativamente y supe que rozaba una de esas marcas, su toque hizo que la piel se me erizara, maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan casado?

—¿Te duele?—Negué con la cabeza— Tiene pinta de que sí…

—¿Nunca te han hecho una marca de estas?—Negó con la cabeza—Tu novio debería hacerlo…

—No tengo novio–Suspiró— Ni amigos, después de…lo de mi familia, mejor no tener a nadie cerca con quien te puedan hacer daño.

—No puedes estar sola toda la vida…

— Sí puedo—Respondió rápidamente.—No es tan malo como crees.—Le acerqué una golosina a los labios y cuando la cogió aproveché para acariciarlos, ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia, por lo que la profundicé un poco más, pasando mi dedo índice por su labio inferior.

—Necesitas a alguien, todo el mundo necesita a alguien cerca…

—Si lo tengo le mataran…—Se apartó unos centímetros para que dejara de tocarla—Mataran a cualquiera por el que muestre un poco de afecto. No pienso perder a nadie más.

—Eres una cabezota…—Murmuré cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Cabezota no, realista, Finnick…— Volvió casi a gruñir.

—Ajam…

—Estas muy cansado ¿no?— Ella me acercó otra golosina a los labios, la cogí rozando sus dedos con mis labios un poco más de lo que sería por simple casualidad.

—Sí…la verdad es que sí…—Susurré, ella volvió a acariciar las marcas de mi cuello.

—¿Es muy difícil…?Me refiero a follarte a alguien que no te gusta.—Sonreí un poco.

—"Follar" es una palabra que te queda muy grande ¿no?

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes una mejor palabra que pueda decir? Porque lo que haces no es "hacer el amor".—No puedo evitar reír levemente.

—A veces me resultas increíble y fascinante. Podías haber usado "acostarse"—Dije con una sonrisa en los labios, imposible de ocultarla con ella.

—"Acostarse" tiene muchas acepciones… Anoche nos acostamos juntos pero no follamos…

—Touché…—aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sé que ella sonrió.

—¿Me vas a contestar?—Preguntó rápidamente, de nuevo seria.

—Es difícil...aunque la gente me vea como frívolo y un ligón, yo no soy así…

—Creo que empiezo a saber cómo eres, Finnick…

—¿Y cómo soy?

—Eres un chico que tuvo mala suerte—Susurró— aunque fueras un profesional…tuviste la mala suerte de ser cosechado y la mala suerte de ganar…la mala suerte de ser tan guapo y atractivo, y la mala suerte de tener seres queridos.

—La misma mala suerte que tuviste tu… ser cosechada, ganar, ser hermosa…

—Pero yo no me sacrifiqué por mi familia…—Abrí los ojos en cuanto oí esa frase, pobre niña atormentada.

—No pienses en eso…—Susurré inclinándome sobre ella cogiendo una de sus manos—Tú no sabías que iban a hacerles daño…

—Pero me amenazaron y…

—Y nada…—la corté acariciando su mano con el pulgar.—Voy a enseñarte la respuesta a otra de las preguntas que me has hecho…—No sé por qué se me ocurrió eso en ese momento, pero sé que a veces ese tipo de sensaciones hace que olvides las cosas.

—¿Qué?—No le respondí a qué, solo me incline un poco más sobre ella, Johanna se tensó cuando mis labios rozaron la piel de su cuello.

—Confía en mí…—Susurré contra su piel y noté como se le erizaba bajo mis labios, entonces pasé la lengua por la curva que unía su cuello con su hombro para después cubrir con mis labios y mis dientes el lugar. La oí gemir con suavidad y la imaginé con los ojos cerrados. Cuando succioné y apreté un poco más fuerte con mis dientes ahogo otro gemido en su garganta. Sus manos soltaron el bol de golosinas y se enredaron en mi pelo aún húmedo. Cuando pensé que la marca de su cuello seria considerable dejé de morder y pase de nuevo la lengua por la zona.—¿Te duele?

—No…— Ella estaba jadeando levemente, y sabía que podría aprovechar la situación y por fin, por primera vez en mi vida, lanzarme y tener una relación sexual que verdaderamente me apetecía, sin pagos, sin secretos y sin obligaciones. La miré a los ojos, y no me atreví a hacer nada más, no podía porque aún tenía demasiado reciente los recuerdos de ese día.

—¿Ves?—Asintió, pensé que estaba aturdida, y eso le hacía más adorable, porque en el fondo no era tan dura, solo había que saber romper la cáscara.—¿Vas a dormir aquí?—Asintió de nuevo.—Me vas a dejar un sitio a tu lado.—Volvió a asentir— Johanna, vas a decir algo o solo a asentir como si te hubieras quedado sin cerebro.

—¡Hey! Aquí el único descerebrado que hay eres tú. ¿A que te mando a otro sofá?

—Si quieres que me vaya, me voy…

—No…quiero que te quedes…—Murmuró— Pero acuérdate de lo que te dije de las joyas de la corona…ni una palabra a nadie de esto…

—Mi boca está sellada, preciosa…

—Johanna…—me corrigió por enésima vez.

—Johanna— Repetí exasperado.— ¿Has cenado?—Asintió

—con mis tributos… ¿Y tú?

— Yo no tengo hambre…

—Deberías cenar.—Murmuro cogiendo otra gominola y me la acerco a la boca.

— Estoy muy cansado, y ya tengo tus golosinas… es suficiente…

—Pues venga…a dormir—Sonrió inocentemente dejando el bol en el suelo, y apretando los números para que la manta saliera de la pared. Luego se tumbo en el sofá encogida, mirándome.—No me dejas estirarme, acuéstate.

Sonreí, pero estaba dispuesto a obedecer, me levanté a apagar la luz y luego me tumbé a su lado. Esta vez ambos estábamos boca arriba por lo que podía notar el contacto de su brazo contra el mío, ese tacto junto la conversación que habíamos tenido me impulso a levantar la mano y acariciar su antebrazo. Oí como de su boca Salía un suave ronroneo y me atreví a seguir acariciando su brazo lentamente, y aunque la mano me quemaba por tocar otras partes de su anatomía, solo rocé levemente uno de sus pechos al pasar mi mano por su brazo. Dejé de acariciarla cuando noté que estaba dormida.

Como el día anterior esa mañana desperté enredado entre los brazos de Johanna, ella me abrazaba y yo a ella, además tenía una de mis piernas entre las suyas, pensé que ojala pudiera despertar así siempre y verla tan relajada, incluso podría calificarla de dulce, cuando Johanna es de todo menos dulce.

Esperé a que se despertara sin moverme ni un milímetro, sintiendo que el brazo que tenia debajo de su cuerpo empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero daba igual. Merecía la pena. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando noté que ella empezaba a despertar. No pude contenerme y mis labios se posaron en su frente antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Por suerte esa vez no se apartó aunque sí me miro con su ceño fruncido, como siempre.

—Buenos días—susurré empezando a mover mi pulgar encima de su cintura. Ella estaba tan adormilada aún que ronroneo levemente mirándome.

—Buenos días, Odair…—susurró, pero lejos de apartarse se acurrucó un poco contra mí.—Aún es pronto…¿no?

—Sí, ni tan siquiera son las siete, puedes dormir un poco más...

—No quiero dormir más…—Murmuró contra mi pecho.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres Johanna?

—Quiero…por querer quiero muchas cosas…—Susurró—Pero estaría bien que para empezar me acariciases el brazo como anoche…es relajante….— No pude evitar reír suavemente contra su pelo y comencé con las caricias sobre el brazo que estaba sobre en mi pecho.

—¿Así te gusta?—Asintió.—me alegro, pequeña…

—¿Me estas tratando como a una niña?— Se incorporó y me miró con sus penetrantes ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

— Sí que lo haces, por eso estás así conmigo ¿no? "Pobrecita niña vamos a darle unas cuantas chucherías y un par de caricias"—Espetó molesta y levantando la voz.

—Te estás equivocando…

—No me equivoco y lo sab…— No dejé que terminara la frase y la besé en los labios, solo un simple beso, nada de lengua, aunque era lo que más deseaba. Cuando me aparté me miró confusa.

—Me has besado…

—Sí, te he besado, y si me lo permitieses te volvería a besar una y otra vez, Johanna.—Se quedó mirándome unos segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que al final fue ella quien se inclino y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

—Quiero que me beses una y otra vez, descerebrado…—Dice cuando se apartó solo un poco, tan poco que sus labios me hicieron cosquillas en los míos cuando habló.

— Deseo concedido…

El beso que le di esa vez fue más profundo, más intenso, le pedí permiso con mi lengua para entrar en su boca y ella me aceptó acariciándome con la suya y jugando y batallando. Cuando nos separamos estaba casi tan asombrado como ella.

Sus besos eran mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Suaves y apasionados. Dulces como las golosinas que compartimos ayer. La siguiente vez que nos besamos fue ella quien comenzó el ardiente beso. La pasión se desató con ese simple (o no tan simple beso). Mi boca fue atacada por sus labios y sus dientes, me mordió y me lamio los labios mientras que su cuerpo se colocaba sobre el mío.

No podía negarlo, aquellas sensaciones eran increíbles. Alguien me estaba besando sin darme nada a cambio, solo por el simple placer de compartir unos besos y unas caricias. Y era genial.

Johanna se incorporó sentada sobre mi vientre y pasó sus manos por mi pecho, jadeando levemente. Mis manos no se estuvieron quietas y acariciaron su cintura y los costados de su cuerpo. Me sorprendió que ella misma se quitara la camiseta, mostrándome su sujetador. Una prenda de lo más sencilla, pero sobre su piel me excitaba sobremanera. Y supuse que ella lo notó porque su cadera se movió suavemente hacia atrás, colocándose de tal forma que nuestras entrepiernas conectaban, aunque las separaran unas pocas capas de ropa.

Gemí cuando Johanna sin previo aviso movió sus caderas casi imperceptiblemente, primero de delante a atrás y luego en unos suaves círculos mientras que yo notaba que los pantalones cada vez me apretaban más, por la visión que tenia del cuerpo semidesnudo de la mentora del siete moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo. Johanna se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y aprovechó el momento para meter sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, yo mismo la ayude a quitármela. Luego paseó sus manos por mi torso mientras que seguía besándome, devorando casi literalmente mi boca, poco a poco bajo por mi barbilla y mi cuello. Lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, sin dejar de mover su cadera contra mí.

Pero yo no me quedé quieto. No podía, estaba muy excitado como para que mis manos se estuvieran quietas. Acariciaron la espalda de Johanna mientras que ella mordisqueaba mi cuello haciéndome gemir más de lo que creía que era posible. En ese momento Johanna lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—¿Qué pasa Odair…— Susurró a mi oído—…cualquiera diría que es tu primera vez…?— Volvió a mi boca mientras que yo tanteaba su sujetador y lo desabrochaba. Mordí su labio inferior cuando se separo para mirarme, mientras que hacia descender los tirantes de esa prenda por sus brazos.

—Sabes perfectamente que no lo es…—la agarre de las caderas y nos hice girar dejándola a ella sobre el sofá.—no sabría decir que vez es esta…—Me deshice de su prenda y me incorporé levemente para mirarla, solo para contemplar esos pechos perfectos.—Pero es la primera vez que no van a pagarme por ello…— Me incliné y mordí su cuello ahí donde le había dejado una marca la noche anterior haciéndola gemir a la vez que arqueaba la espalda. Cuando mis labios llegaron entre besos a uno de sus pechos y lo lamieron volvió a gemir. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo despeinándomelo indicándome que aquello le gustaba—¿Y Para ti, Mason, es la primera vez?

—¿Tú qué crees?— Tiró de mi pelo para que le mirara a los ojos. Acaricié sus costados y torso y luego posé una de mis manos sobre uno de sus pechos. Encajaba perfectamente. Como si estuvieran hechas para mí.

—Que no…— Susurré besando sus labios con suavidad.

—Bingo…— Sonrió contra mis labios justo antes de besarme de nuevo.— Y los pantalones están empezando a sobrarme…

No le hice esperar, si los pantalones le sobraban no iba a ser yo quien le hiciera sentirse incomoda. Entre besos y lametones desabroche sus pantalones y tire de ellos hacia abajo. Quedándome de rodillas entre sus piernas. Definitivamente Johanna era todo un espectáculo para todos los sentidos. Las vistas eran fantásticas, solo con ella en ropa interior; Su olor a pino, hierba fresca, y golosinas; Sus gemidos, música para mis oídos, su sabor, salado que podría recordarme a casa; y su tacto, la mejor parte, suave y aterciopelada.

—Tus pantalones también me sobran, Finnick— Se incorporó y los desabrocho tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Al final tuve que levantarme para quitármelos del todo.—Creo que ya entiendo porque pagan tanto por ti, Odair…— Murmuró con su vista fija en mi entrepierna.

Tiró de mí, haciendo alarde de su fuerza, para hacerme caer sobre su cuerpo de nuevo y volver a besarme. Mientras que nos devorábamos y bebíamos el uno del otro consiguió atraparme entre sus piernas y volvió a mover las caderas, haciendo que ambos empezáramos respirar erráticamente. No pude contenerme más y al final mi mano bajó acariciando su cuerpo y se perdió dentro de su ropa interior. La parte que se escondía ahí era tan suave o más que el resto de su cuerpo. Johanna gimió cuando sintió que rozaba ese punto donde se concentraba su placer. Sonreí dejando de besarla solo por el placer de ver su cara mientras que mis dedos acariciaban su clítoris. Su boca entreabierta empezó a dejar salir unos gemidos más intensos, llegando al punto de un leve grito cuando dos de mis dedos entraron en ella. No me contuve más y volví a besarla mientras que movía mis dedos en su interior. Johanna no tardo en llegar a un orgasmo elevando sus caderas moviéndolas contra mi mano y cerrando los puños contra la tela del sofá.

—La ropa, Finnick, ya…

Aún estaba jadeando cuando lo dijo, y aun así tiró de mi ropa interior hacia abajo con fuerza, y me la bajó, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que volviendo a demostrarme su fuerza nos hizo girar dejándome de nuevo tumbado en el sofá, y consiguió quitarme los calzoncillos. Ver como se mordió el labio inferior mirando mi entrepierna me excitó de una manera que no creía posible, sintiendo miles de mariposas en mi interior aleteando con furia. Cuando se levanto del sofá y balanceando levemente las caderas se deshizo de su ropa interior. Creo que en ese momento fui yo quien tiro de ella para colocarla sobre mí con mi miembro chocando contra su vientre.

— Eres preciosa…–Susurré a su oído para después lamer su cuello y hacerla girar para que quedara tumbada sobre su espalda.

— Creo que la sangre no te llega al cerebro…—Me besó rodeándome con las piernas. Reí suavemente mientras que ella volvía a mover sus caderas frotándose contra mí.

— Como no lo hagas ya…te obligaré…

—Ansiosa…

— Ahora sí, muchísimo…

No le hice esperar más y entré suavemente en ella, reprimiendo el gemido de satisfacción al notarla estrecharse contra mí. Cuando estuve completamente dentro me quedé unos segundos quieto. Disfrutando de la sensación de estar en su interior, de estar tan cerca de alguien con quien quería estar. Johanna me besó y aunque usó mucha pasión, pude notar un matiz diferente, quizás de cierta dulzura, o simplemente era que me lo estaba imaginando. Comencé a moverme entre besos, pasados tan solo unos segundos mi cuerpo chocaba contra el de ella como nunca antes había chocado contra el de otra mujer. Notaba los talones de Johanna clavándose en mi trasero apretándome más contra ella, sus manos paseándose por mi espalda, clavando sus uñas aquí y allá. Sus gemidos contra mis labios. Cada vez más ahogados, más intensos. Mi compañera mentora se abandonó al placer y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás momento en el que pude aprovechar a mordisquear su cuello. Moviéndome más rápido.

Johanna aguanto la respiración durante unos segundos, clavó más fuerte sus uñas en mis hombros y después gimió más ahogadamente, llegando a su segundo orgasmo, apretándome más en su interior haciendo que todo el cúmulo de sensaciones explotara en mi cuerpo junto con mi orgasmo.

El beso que vino después fue el beso más dulce que me han dado en toda mi vida.

Me dejé caer a su lado abrazándola y acariciando su pelo. Mientras que seguíamos con besos más dulces y tiernos.

—Aún nos da tiempo de ir a desayunar con nuestros tributos…– Susurró ella mirando el reloj.

—Qué poco romántica, preciosa…

—Iba a corregirte pero…te permito que me llames preciosa…solo si repetimos esto…— Reí.

— Me encanta ese trato…—La besé suavemente— Creo que salgo ganando de todas formas…

— No te hagas el cretino, descerebrado…—Me dio un pequeño empujoncito pero también me besó, luego se levantó.— Tenemos que subir, Finnick…

—Lo sé…

— Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos todo el día aquí…—se puso su ropa interior y me besó.

— No es muy buena idea, Haymitch y Chaff vienen a beber aquí abajo, deberías saberlo, todo el mundo lo saber…

—¿Me estás diciendo que no vamos a poder estar a solas hasta esta noche?— Murmuró, apenada.

— Algo así, podemos buscar otro sitio, creo que la azotea suele estar desierta por el día, aunque ahí arriba hace mucho calor…

—Bueno, no necesitamos mucha ropa…— Dijo usando una voz seductora, muy impropia de ella, eso me hizo reír de nuevo.

— No, no la necesitamos…— La besé y dejé que se vistiera mientras que yo simplemente la observaba.

— ¿Te veo luego entonces…?—Preguntó esperanzada.

—Claro, encanto.

— ¿Encanto? Ese es nuevo…— Ambos sonreímos.

—Johanna…—la llamé antes de que saliera.— quiero que les des una oportunidad, diles que corran del baño de sangre de la Cornucopia…

— No me des un sermón…

— No es un sermón, están asustados, diles que corran.— Me levanté, me acerque a ella completamente desnudo y la bese en la frente.— si sobreviven, si ganan, no van a estar solos…

—Yo…—Murmuró.

— Tu ya no lo estás…— La besé de nuevo, cuando nuestro beso acabó, su lengua se paseo por sus labios, como saboreándolos, ella asintió levemente, aunque no parecía muy convencida pero al final dejé que se fuera.

* * *

¿Me merezco algún review? ¿os ha gustado?


End file.
